Pandora's Little Problem
by ChampionKitty
Summary: Albert is throwing a party! But virgins aren't allowed. Now Pandora must lose her virginity! Problem is, it seems that no one wants her!


There was a little diner in the middle of what most would assume was nowhere. This diner was one of the few places that siblings Prometheus and Pandora could get peace from. The two came here so often that they were known as regulars, in turn, they knew everyone who worked here by name and vice versa.

Prometheus was sipping on some coffee, his sister had been in the bathroom for a good six minutes now. Earlier she had leaked a bit on the chair. To cover up the faux pas Prometheus had spilled a little coffee right where she wetted herself, just to save his dearest little sister from further embarrassment. No one was actually looking anyway, but at least Pandora could slip into the bathroom a little more at ease.

Pandora's been having this problem for a while now, wetting herself. Her brother has a similar situation, he would leak himself with every vivid dream of his at night, but his, *ahem*, leaking was a different case.

The two really needed repairing, they don't have much longer to even live, but they don't want to return to their capsules, not while the Game of Destiny was currently in motion.

'The current Mega Men suck.' Prometheus thought to himself as he sipped the last bit of his coffee. Just in time to see his sister remerge out of the bathroom, only to head back in five steps later.

"Is Pandora ok?" A Humanoid who worked there named Judy asked Prometheus.

"She will be fine," the Reploid known as the grim reaper answers.

"Ok then...she's been in there for a while."

"Just a bladder issue, we need repairing."

"I see, well hope you will get fixed soon, more coffee?"

"Yeah, might be here for a while..."

Judy took the mug and walked to the back. Prometheus leaned on the table, his arms spread out onto the other side, his head down.

"Hey Prommy." Pandora sat back on the chair, making her brother jump suddenly. "Oh! Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, you ok?"

"Well...yes, I think I will for now...but Prommy, I'm starting to feel really weird."

"Weird?"

"Like, down there, I wasn't leaking cause I had to pee."

"Oh, uh," Prometheus grinned sheepishly "seems we have the same issue then?"

"Yes, except isn't yours only at night?"

"Well yeah."

"I wanna fuck someone."

Prometheus' eyes widened "Eh?!"

"I'm being honest, I really just need to have sex, it'll-"

"Uh, Panny, we really shouldn't be talking about this in public..."

"I'm sorry..." Pandora looked down.

"Hey, it's ok, you can go and jack off later ok?"

"Ok..."

Judy returned with the mug of coffee. She smiled at Pandora "Anything else I can get you, Pandora?"

"Sausage, a bunch of sausage, but to go, make sure they're really long and round, and with lots of sauce, any kind of sauce, just need them nice and slick and ready to go."

"Ok then!" Judy walked back into the back.

Prometheus looked at Pandora "I'm guessing you're not getting them cause of some random, huge appetite issue, huh?"

Pandora grinned "Oh no..."

"Oh great."

"Quite frankly I like the Mega Men." Pandora says "I think they're all attractive, especially Vent, he got hot."

Prometheus rolls his eyes "You're so quick to forgive him after what he and his sister did to us, all cause he's attractive?"

"Well don't you think so?"

"I guess."

The siblings sat on top of a very grassy hill. They were discussing about the Mega Men and how badly they hate them all and wanna kill then all, until Pandora decided that she wanted to sex them all.

Suddenly a paper flew at Prometheus' face, angrily he rips it off and looks at the bold print.

"What the fuck?!"

"What is it, Prommy?"

"Friggin Albert is having a molesting party!"

"Molesting!"

"It says: 'Come to Legion HQ, yes I am now a bad guy but I decided for one night and one night alone to put aside my differences with everyone and throw a huge molesting party! No virgins allowed!'"

"Oh no!" Pandora cries "I'm a virgin!"

"You're thinking of actually going?"

"But everyone will be there! Imagine all the cocks!"

"Well, it does sound kinda fun, especially if Aile and Ashe show up, oh yes I would so pet their kitty cats!"

"But Prommy, virgins can't-! Wait...are you...?"

"Nope, I got laid a while back."

"Are you going?"

"I kinda wanna..."

"Oh NO! I'm the only virgin EVER!"

"Now Pandora, I'm sure there's plenty of virgins in our world."

"I have to go and get laid if I want to have sexual intercorse with Albert!"

"Well-"

"I need cock! Oh yes I want some big ones! Prommy I'm sorry but I must leave! When's the molesting party?"

"Tomorrow at 10 a.m.."

"I will see you tonight!" with that she disappeared.

Aeolus desired to be the King. Minutes ago he was just defeated by Grey in the floating lands he called his home. He was lying down in the grass somewhere just outside where he was defeated, trying to heal.

But suddenly before his view came a familiar face, Pandora.

"Pandora?" The Chose One for Model H asked, sitting up "What do you want?"

"You won Aeolus! You won!"

"I won? I WON?!"

"Yes! YOU WON!"

"I won! HA! I WON! I actually won! Hurray! I won!" Aeolus had started jumping up and down, releasing his inner happiness. "Wait, what did I win?"

"You won the opportunity to have sex with me!"

Aeolus looked down for a second, then back up "Does there exist a cash alternative?"

"Oh no! Isn't that amazing? You, me, the winds blowing as we have some hot, steamy, passionate sex, right here, right now!"

"Uh, geez, well, I was hoping to at least get a good 100 EC...I need the extra for some weed-I mean, food or something."

"But you have the ultimate prize right before you!"

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'm gonna go and heal somewhere else."

"But-but, wait!"

"Have a lovely day, Miss Pandora."

Pandora suddenly jumped, only to have Aeolus teleport before her very own eyes. In frustration she hit the ground. "He was the most attractive of the new ones too..." She lied down on the ground.

Thetis sat angrily under water, he was, well he's not all sure where he was. A good hour ago Ashe had just came in and smoked him. He left and decided to sit it out, all frustrated and what not.

"It's not fair! I want to change this world for the better unlike the other three! It's just not fair!"

"Hello, Mega Man Model L."

Thetis turned around to see Pandora, swimming up beside him at the floor of the lake. "Pandora?"

"Thetis I have something to ask of you, will you or will you not have sex with me?"

"Sex? What's that?"

"You know, I lie down, usually, and you insert yourself inside me?"

"I what?"

"Your dick, it goes inside me."

"My what?"

"Your god damn penis!"

"Hey! Watch your language! Don't you know I'm like 9?!"

Pandora hits herself, is she really gonna try to get laid with a 9 year old?

Of course she is!

Pandora thrusted herself at Thetis, pinning the young Reploid down by the arms.

"Hey! Get off!" Thetis yells.

"You're going to learn from your sexy teacher some lessons on your body, kid!"

Pandora started to rub her hand down her body, Thetis watched though he looked angry. "Would be a shame if I would take it off, hm?" Pandora teases.

"Can you even take that off?" Thetis asked.

"Well..."

"Exactly, now can I please go? I got better things to do!"

Pandora started to grind her body on the boy's, but she wasn't getting anywhere, clearly she wasn't desirable enough for him.

'Or maybe he just is too young...' Pandora got off.

"Thank you! Now please, if you will excuse me!" Thetis vanished.

Another opportunity gone, oh well, plenty of Mega Men left.

Siarnaq isn't the friendliest Reploid around, he was sitting on a table inside of his house he stole eating Coa-Coa Puffs, his favorite, when he heard a knock at the door.

Angrily, he gets up, placing his cereal down carefully, and opens the door.

"Hello there Chosen One for Model P, I am Pandora, case you don't remem-"

Siarnaq slams the door, and goes back to his cereal.

The door angrily slams back open "Hey!" Pandora shouts "How dare you!"

The ninja ignores her completely and continues eating his cereal, saying "NOM" in his robotic voice while doing so.

"Hey!" Pandora stands before him "Are you even listening?!"

"NOM NOM NOM NOM."

"Hey! Do you or do you not want me to please your love stick?!"

"NOM NOM NOM." he dips his spoon into the bowl.

"Uh, hello? A girl before you is WET AND WILLING TO HAVE SEX!"

"NOM NOM NOM."

Pandora turns around and gets down on her hands, she was still on her feet though. "Come on and fuck me, big boy!"

Pandora suddenly felt two hands on her sides. "Oh yes!" she yells "That's right! Deliver to me your big-" but she found her body be pushed back outside, and the door closing behind her.

Pandora fell over. Clearly she wasn't gonna get anywhere with this one.

Pandora stares at Mega Man Model F before her, who was on the Oil Fields, killing some Mechanaloids randomly. "Would this count as losing my virginity? I mean..." She narrowed her eyes. Worth a shot.

Atlas huffs fiercely as the last one blew up "Next time I see Ashe, or even Grey, or ANY of them! I swear, they will taste the fury of a TRUE war veteran! I will become Queen, and then-!"

"Atlas! Chosen One for Model F!"

The war veteran whips around to see Pandora floating before her. "You! I have some questions! You never told me where to get free cable!"

"What?"

"Wait, wrong Reploid. What do you want?!"

"Would you be so interested to rub your body all over mine?"

"What the hell kinda question is this? Do I look like a les?"

"Yes."

Atlas flipped her middle finger high in the air "Fuck you, I ain't no dyke, now get outta my face before I destroy you!"

"Gee on your period or something, bitch?"

"What did you just call me?!"

"I called you a BITCH! Now have hot lesbian sex with me! I can shove this here staff right deep inside-"

"I told you I'm not interested! Now I'm warning you, leave now or-"

Pandora flung herself forward, her tongue darting into Atlas'.

"MMHP!" Atlas shouts. She found herself giving in though.

'Yes! I'm gonna get laid!' Pandora cheered inside her head 'She doesn't have a dick, but good enough! Sex is sex!'

Atlas shoved Pandora against the ground quickly. "Alright, but only cause I haven't had a good fuck since the war."

Pandora cheered as Atlas grinned. But then she found a gun pointing right at her head.

"Tell me where Ashe is! Right NOW!" Atlas shouts.

Pandora teleported. Atlas kicked the sand.

Pandora sat on the ground, her brother was rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"I won't go," he said "don't worry."

"None of them wanted me!"

"You still have another four Mega Men to try out, and thousands upon thousands of other horny bastards!"

"I know...but what if no one wants me!"

"Perhaps today isn't a good day for any of them! You're a very attractive female, Panny."

"Thanks Prommy."

"Mm-hm."

Minutes went by, until Pandora got an idea.

"Prommy."

"Yes?"

"Is...incest bad?"

"Well...now Panny, don't you even-"

"Please!" Pandora turned around and flung herself into her brother's arms "Please just fuck me! I need someone to turn me into the biggest whore so I can get Albert to notice me!"

"Panny! Stop! You can't do this! We can't do this!"

"But...I MUST GET ALBERT TO NOTICE MEEEEEEE!"

"Pandora, calm down."

"Besides, you're such a SEXY brother, ya know that?"

"Well, I guess I am."

Pandora started to slid her hand down her brother's body. She smirked and looked into his eyes.

Prometheus pushed his sister off lightly "No."

"But-"

"No."

Pandora got on her hands and knees "Oh, but Prommy. I really need some cock right now! Oh please! Deliver it to me! I'm so desperate!"

Prometheus stood up "No."

Pandora got right before her brother and started to hit her butt onto his crotch. "Come on Prommy, give me your cock!"

"I will go and get some rooster meat later."

"No, I want YOU!"

Prometheus grabbed a book and started reading "Uh-huh."

Pandora continued to rub her butt all over her brother. Realizing she wasn't getting anywhere, she lied down on the grass below. She took a nearby flower, which was actually a weed, and shoved it between her teeth, trying to look sexy.

Prometheus just rolled his eyes. For the rest of the night he would have to put up with his sister constantly trying to get laid with him.

Wonderful...

The following day Pandora wasn't at her brother's side. So Prometheus decided to go to Legion HQ. for the molesting party. Everyone was there, including Aile and Ashe.

Prometheus grinned at the two, slowly sliding himself up to meet them.

"Attention all!" Albert was on stage "The party shall begin soon! But first I would like to-"

Suddenly the door flew open.

"IT'S MOLESTING TIIIIIME!"

Everyone turned to see Pandora. She had a new body.

She wore a bunch of makeup, her eyes had dark purple eyeshadow, her cheeks a deep red, lipstick also a deep red. Her skirt was tiny, it came just above her butt, showing off her tight, silky underwear. Her shirt revealed her new larger boobs, which perked up high, and looked very fake. Her knee socks were ripped in random places, all purple. Her high heels were also purple, and the heels were much higher than what she was used to. Her arms were covered in random bracelets. Her ear pieces had large red earrings.

Prometheus slapped himself.

"Well, ahem," Albert continues "you look...lovely, Pandora. Now then...I would like to thank you all for coming to my little party in celebration of me beating the record for the most bubbles popped from a piece of gum!"

Pandora made her way to the front of the crowd "Hey Albert! When do we molest each other?"

"Pandora, you must've seen a wrong flyer, perhaps a fake one, this is celebrating my accomplishment."

Pandora's cheeks flushed, all eyes were on her. She found a nearby catapult, and shot herself out of it, flying far, far away.

"Now that she's gone..." Albert pulled off his cloak, "COME HERE THETIS!"

Thetis jumped into Albert's arms, "Oh yes daddy!"

Meanwhile Pandora cried herself into a nap.


End file.
